Third Generation (3G) and Fourth Generation (4G) wireless networks currently support large numbers of end devices and significant amounts of associated end device traffic. However, with the advent of new types of communication technologies and paradigms, Fifth Generation (5G) wireless networks and beyond are expected to support increasing numbers of end devices and increasing amounts of associated end user traffic. For example, 5G wireless networks are expected to support large numbers of end devices and increases in associated end device traffic as new communication technologies and paradigms, such as the Internet of Things (IoT) and machine-to-machine (M2M) communications, become more ubiquitous. In order to meet the expected growth in end devices and associated end device traffic, 5G wireless networks are expected to move toward a more distributed architecture in which the mobility gateway/anchor nodes are located closer to the edge of the network. As a result of this more distributed architecture, as well as other developments expected in 5G wireless networks, there is expected to be a significant increase in the frequency of mobility events in 5G wireless networks, such as handoffs where the mobility gateway/anchor node changes.